<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Привет из прошлого by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787308">Привет из прошлого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din'>Lavender_Din</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020'>WTF_STony_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть некоторая приятная неизбежность бытия в том, что Стив и Тони в конце концов окажутся вместе, будь они плюшевыми подушечками, наивными студентами или кем-нибудь ещё</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Привет из прошлого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Действо сиё начать следует в новолуние.</em><br/>
<em>Возьмите указанные травы, тщательно соблюдая пропорции, в особенности следите за соотношением тимьяна и олеандра. Цветки мальвы можно использовать сухие, но багульник должен быть непременно свежим, иначе действо ваше должного результата не возымеет. Когда смешаете травы, надлежит надрезать руку по линии жизни: мужчинам — правую женщинам — левую; кровью из надреза окропить травы. До четвертьлуния еженочно окроплять кровью травы, при этом раскрывать нужно имеющуюся рану, а не наносить новую. В четвертьлуние следует приступать к следующему этапу. До полнолуния возьмите четыре сердца: сердца любящие, сердце, любящее беззаветно, сердце, любящее безответно. Извлекать сердца следует наживую, дабы свойства их могли раскрыться в наилучшем виде...</em>
</p><p>Он смотрит то на мальчика, то на девочку, решая, с кого начать. Девочка плачет, её всю колотит от ужаса, мальчик пока держится. Но они оба понимают, что обречены, что никто не придёт им на помощь.</p><p>Двое подростков привязаны к старым столам. Бездомные, их никто не хватится, о них никто не вспомнит и не будет жалеть. Бесполезные члены общества, потерю которых общество даже не заметит. Но они оказались идеальными кандидатами. Трогательно-влюблённые голубки с парными татуировками, горячими заверениями, что умрут — друг за друга, друг без друга... Умрут, конечно. Даже в один день.</p><p>Он не упивается их состоянием. Ему безразличны паника и безысходность, которые, кажется, ощущаются физически. Ему не нужны их мольбы и крики, поэтому он тщательно закрыл рты своим жертвам. Ему безразлична их грядущая боль — она будет, она неизбежна. Если бы не указания в рецепте, он бы дал несчастным влюблённым снотворное, большую дозу, чтобы они ничего не почувствовали — он не жесток, в самом-то деле.<br/>
Мальчик задёргался, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться — кожаные ремни держали крепко. Что ж, пора приступать. Не стоит дольше мучить несчастных.</p><p>Он начинает с девочки.</p><p>Это оказывается сложнее, чем он думал. Он не испытывает ничего, кроме предвкушения, так что начать разрез не составляет труда. Но он не профессионал. Он не хирург, привыкший ежедневно вспарывать человеческое тело; ему слишком сложно. Он только читал о том, как лучше всего следует извлекать сердце.</p><p>Оптимальным вариантом была бы поперечная торакотомия. Разрезать грудину, сломать кость — и добраться до сердца. На практике оказывается, что сделать это непросто. Девочка мычит от боли и страха, мечется, насколько позволяют удерживающие ремни. Он делает первый надрез, но рука соскальзывает, скальпель врезается в грудь. Он пробует ещё раз, и ещё, но только причиняет девочке дополнительную боль, а он не хотел бы для своих жертв лишних мучений.</p><p>Тогда он разрезает ей живот — это оказывается гораздо проще. В нос бьёт неприятный запах внутренностей. Его передёргивает — слишком много грязи. Через разрезанный живот он тянется к сердцу, обхватывает его рукой — горячее, бьющееся — и безжалостно тянет вниз, разрывая сосуды, соединяющие его с организмом.</p><p>Девочка умирает. На её лице он видит застывшее облегчение — для неё всё закончилось. Окровавленный, слишком грязный, морщась от того, что предстоит проделать это ещё раз, он подходит к мальчику. Тот, обмочившийся от ужаса, замерев, словно кролик перед удавом, просто ждёт, пока и для него всё закончится.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Стив уже почти собирается выходить, когда ему звонят из отделения и сообщают, что на городской свалке найдены два трупа.</p><p>— С добрым утром, — бормочет он себе под нос и набирает сообщение Тони.</p><p>«Я за тобой заеду», — пишет Стив. Ответ прилетает через пару минут, и написано там только: «Ну, блин!..»</p><p>Стив ухмыляется. Их чудное правило в действии: кто первый сказал, тот и за рулём. Сегодня Тони в пролёте, и будет какое-то время по этому поводу печалиться, но у Стива есть, чем его утешить.</p><p> </p><p>Тони плюхается на пассажирское сиденье, буркает «Привет», вытягивает ремень, а потом тщетно пытается его застегнуть — он никак не может попасть в паз.<br/>
— Ещё не проснулся, — вздыхает Тони, когда Стив забирает ремень и застёгивает его сам. — Не услышал будильник, меня поднял звонок с информацией о находке. И поэтому я с сообщением опоздал.</p><p>— Хорош бы ты был за рулём, если б успел, — говорит Стив. — Зато теперь можешь подремать, пока едем.</p><p>— Не-а, — качает головой Тони. — У нас сейчас другие цели, нам нужно найти еду.</p><p>— Можешь поискать на заднем сиденье, — Стив прекрасно знает, что нужно едва проснувшемуся напарнику.</p><p>Тони выуживает с заднего сиденья завернутый в фольгу кусок персикового пирога. И, не стесняясь, забирает кофе Стива — большую термокружку, стоящую рядом с сиденьем. Если с утра эта кружка заполнена, значит, кофе Стив варил сам — Тони это прекрасно знает. А Стив знает, что Тони очень любит кофе, который он делает, и в последнее время делает его уже, в общем-то, не для себя.</p><p>— Эфо офифенный пифог, — вещает Тони с набитым ртом. — Эфо фамый офифенный пифог на фвете!</p><p>— Спасибо, я передам маме твои восторги, — смеётся Стив. Вчера он заезжал к ней в гости и с пустыми руками она не отпустила.</p><p>— Стив, как думаешь, твоя мама согласится меня усыновить? — спрашивает Тони, которому не первый раз перепадают гостинцы от Сары Роджерс.</p><p>— Не уверен.</p><p>— Тогда, пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста, выходи за меня замуж! Я бы встал на колени, но в машине неудобно, но ты должен знать: мои помыслы чисты, а чувства глубоки!</p><p>Стив чуть сильнее сжимает руль.</p><p>— И желудок бездонен, — фыркает Стив. — Чисто для протокола, если я скажу, что мама, кроме пирога, передала ещё и свой фирменный окорок, ты потащишь меня в церковь прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Да! — Тони смотрит натурально влюблёнными глазами.</p><p>— Нет уж, — качает головой Стив. — Меня как-то не тянет быть приложением к маминой стряпне.</p><p>— Стив, — проникновенно говорит Тони, — кофе, который ты варишь, прекрасен не менее, чем персиковый пирог твоей мамы. Так что, ты и сам по себе вызываешь у меня огромный интерес.</p><p>Теперь Стив сжимает ещё и зубы. Всего на секунду — и тут же заставляет себя расслабиться и улыбнуться.</p><p>Господи, как же он ненавидит, когда Тони так делает! Говорит подобные вещи, смотрит влюблено... Потому что Тони посмеётся и пойдёт дальше, а Стиву только и останется, что снова вздыхать о несбыточном.</p><p>Да, он влюбился в Тони. Сам не понял, когда, может статься, что с первого взгляда. Или, когда Тони первый раз пошутил вот так, как сегодня. Случилось это через пару месяцев после того, как они начали работать вместе, как раз в тот день, когда Тони впервые попробовал фирменный кофе Стива.</p><p>Влюблённость Стива в восторг не приводила. Он долго сопротивлялся, пытался убедить себя, что ерунда это всё, и они с Тони просто сдружились, но месяца три назад смирился окончательно и бесповоротно. Это всё-таки любовь.</p><p>А Тони лишь бы посмеяться. Нет, он не специально, не издевается, просто... Да, всё действительно просто: Стив хочет, чтобы Тони серьёзно сказал всё то, что выдаёт сквозь смех или перестал говорить вовсе. Шутка слишком затянулась.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Стив. Голос его звучит серьёзней, чем он бы того хотел, но, видит Бог, он устал от всех этих шуточек. — Раскрываем дело, и идём в муниципалитет.</p><p>— То есть ты согласен? — переспрашивает Тони. — Ты выйдешь за меня?</p><p>— Ага, — Стиву удаётся произнести это с нужной долей беззаботности.</p><p>— Алилуйя, он согласился! — восторженно выдаёт Тони. — Не прошло и полгода!</p><p>Стив только качает головой.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Увиденное на свалке сбивает настроение напрочь.</p><p>Это не рутинное убийство, каких, к сожалению, немало происходит в большом городе. Жестокость его поражает.</p><p>Трупы подростков — жертвам не больше семнадцати — были завёрнуты в плёнку, которая развернулась, когда машина, перевозившая мусор, разгружалась. Стив смотрит на развороченное нутро парня: внутренности наполовину вывалились из зияющей дыры.</p><p>— Господи... — Стив немало видел за время работы, но к некоторым вещам не привыкнет никогда.</p><p>— Твою мать, — вздрагивает рядом Тони. — Только полоумного маньяка нам не хватало для полноты ощущений.</p><p>— Или секты сатанистов, — вздыхает Стив. — Но то, что с головой там непорядок — это точно.</p><p>Вокруг суетятся эксперты по всему, собирают то, что по их мнению может как-то помочь локализовать место, где убили этих несчастных. Штатный фотограф активно снимает тела со всех ракурсов. А Стив и Тони идут общаться с тем, кто нашёл тела, и выяснять, кому принадлежит мусоровоз.</p><p> </p><p>Где-то к середине дня у них уже есть немало информации. В том числе имена жертв — это Джей Бэрри и Ким Дуглас, оба из системы усыновления, жили в одной семье и сбежали от своих приёмных родителей примерно полгода назад.</p><p>Приходит отчет экспертов. Разрезы на животах жертв были сделаны только для того, чтобы подобраться к сердцу снизу, и вырвать его. Именно вырвать. Во время операции обе жертвы были живы и скорее всего находились в сознании — в их организмах были найдены следы транквилизатора, но, судя по всему, использовали его только для похищения. Умирали подростки страшно.</p><p> </p><p>Из информации о маршруте следования мусоровоза удаётся примерно прикинуть, откуда можно начать. Сейчас активно трудится система распознавания лиц, пытаясь найти совпадения в гигабайтах записей с городских камер наблюдения, но это может занять слишком много времени. Отрабатывается маршрут мусоровоза. В одной из его точек находится социальный центр для подростков, попавших в трудную жизненную ситуацию, где они могли остаться переночевать, а, если нужно, то и пожить какое-то время. Определённо, стоит начать оттуда.</p><p> </p><p>В центре их встречает симпатичная девушка по имени Сью, которая, даже увидев значки, сначала пытается объяснить, что подросткам, приходящим в центр за помощью, гарантируется полная анонимность. Сунутые под нос посмертные фотографии лиц Джея и Ким, заставляют её пересмотреть приоритеты.</p><p>Выясняется, что эти двое действительно провели в центре около недели. Ким заболела, но не хотела обращаться в больницу, вполне обоснованно опасаясь, что оттуда она выйдет только под конвоем инспекторов из органов опеки. Поэтому, Джей привёл её сюда, в место, где можно было провести несколько дней в тепле и безопасности. К тому же, в центр дважды в неделю приходит доктор, к которому при необходимости можно обращаться. Он осматривал Ким и даже выписал ей какие-то таблетки. Стив берёт координаты доктора, чтобы потом связаться с ним и расспросить о ребятах.</p><p>На вопрос о том, когда Джей и Ким покинули центр, Сью отвечает, что она не в курсе, это было не в её смену. К тому же, не все их постояльцы прощались перед тем, как уйти.</p><p>— Мы осмотримся здесь? — спрашивает Тони.</p><p>Разговор со Сью окончен, но в центре ещё есть, кого расспросить об убитых. Нужно выяснить, когда они покинули центр, и в курсе ли кто-нибудь, куда они могли направиться отсюда.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — кивает Сью. — Только очень прошу вас, если будете разговаривать с кем-то из наших постояльцев, постарайтесь их не напугать. Они приходят сюда потому что знают — здесь для них безопасно. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы они и дальше могли спокойно приходить сюда.</p><p>— Мы очень постараемся, — говорит Стив.</p><p> </p><p>Сейчас день и подростков в центре немного. Сью предупреждала, что они, как правило, подтягиваются к вечеру. Те четверо, с которыми получилось поговорить, не узнали Ким и Джея на фото, сказали, что никогда с ними не сталкивались — в центре кто первый день, кто второй. Вряд ли они врали, пытаясь прикрыть приятелей по бродячей жизни; фотографии, которые показывал Тони, чётко давали понять, что этим двоим уже совершенно безразлично, кто и что про них расскажет.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Стив и Тони заходят в очередную спальню, они обнаруживают там практически сцену из семейной жизни: на стуле сидит миловидная рыжеволосая девушка и укачивает на руках хнычущего ребенка не старше двух лет. На кровати напротив сидит парень с весьма недовольным выражением лица. Судя по всему, они спорили, но ребенок расплакался, и обсуждение разногласий пришлось отложить.</p><p>— Вы кто такие? — парень тут же вскакивает с кровати и становится между ними и девушкой.</p><p>— Отдел убийств, детективы Старк и Роджерс, — отвечает Тони, демонстрируя значок.</p><p>Стив замечает, как девушка крепче прижимает малышку к себе.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, мы вам ничего не сделаем, — говорит он. — Просто зададим несколько вопросов.</p><p>— Мы не обязаны отвечать ни на какие вопросы, — резко говорит парень.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Тони.</p><p>— Какая разница?</p><p>— Клинт, прекрати, — говорит девушка. — Не нарывайся на неприятности. Пожалуйста, — с нажимом говорит она, и по и шраму над левой бровью и почти зажившему синяку на скуле Стив понимает, что нарывается Клинт часто.</p><p>— Значит, Клинт, — говорит Тони. — А вы, мисс?</p><p>— Наташа, — отвечает девушка. — А это Ванда. И я её не похищала, если вы пришли из-за неё.</p><p>— Нет, мы пришли из-за них, — Стив показывает фотографии бледных, с закрытыми глазами и синеватыми губами лиц Джея и Ким. — Нам сказали, что они жили здесь с неделю.</p><p>— Может быть, — хмуро отвечает Клинт.</p><p>— Мы здесь не слишком тесно общаемся, — пожимает плечами Наташа.</p><p>— И вы, конечно, не знаете, когда они ушли.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивает Клинт. — У нас своих проблем хватает.</p><p>— Вот таких? — Стив кивает на Ванду.</p><p>— И таких тоже.</p><p>— Мне казалось, — говорит Тони, — что этот центр для подростков.</p><p>— И что? — как-то очень устало произносит Наташа. — Нас пустили.</p><p>— Вряд ли это хорошее место для такого маленького ребёнка, — осторожно замечает Стив.</p><p>— А то я не в курсе! — раздраженно отвечает Наташа. — Но приют ещё хуже.</p><p>— Там их разделят, — говорит Клинт. — Ванду точно заберут, она мелкая, мелкие многим нужны, а Наташу оставят в системе.</p><p>— И я потом её не найду, потому что система не раздаёт информацию об усыновителях кому попало, даже если это родная сестра! — в голосе Наташи звенят слёзы.</p><p>— Так, понятно, вы сёстры, а ты кто? — Тони смотрит на Клинта.</p><p>— Друг семьи, — мрачно отвечает тот.</p><p>Стиву хочется сказать этим двоим, что социальный центр — не место для двухлетней малышки. И что игры в прятки с опекой — не лучшее занятие, особенно когда ты несёшь ответственность не только за себя. Но он не успевает.</p><p>— Что вам нужно от детей? — раздаётся возмущённый голос.</p><p>Они оборачиваются. В дверях стоит высокий тощий мужчина, одетый в мешковатые пиджак и брюки коричневого цвета. Из-под пиджака виднеется светлая рубашка. Выражение лица у него такое, словно он готов прямо сейчас броситься на Стива и Тони.</p><p>— Отдел убийств, — говорит Стив и показывает значок. — Мы расследуем дело об убийстве двоих подростков, которые какое-то время жили здесь. Вы не возражаете, если мы зададим вам несколько вопросов?</p><p>— Не возражаю, — слова Стива остужают воинственный пыл мужчины. — Меня зовут Уилл Крейн, я социальный работник в этом центре. Мы можем поговорить в моём кабинете.</p><p>Перед тем, как уйти, Стив со словами «Позвони, если что-то вспомнишь», протягивает Клинту свой номер телефона.</p><p> </p><p>Толку от Уилла Крейна оказывается мало. Когда он слышит о том, что Джей Бэрру и Ким Дуглас убиты, у него начинается чуть не истерика. Он, поминутно хлюпая носом, с надломом в голосе вещает, какие они были чудесные. Какие светлые, какие влюблённые. Боже Всевышний, да неужели же у кого-то поднялась рука на этих невинных детей?</p><p>Стив мысленно морщится. Внешне же он остаётся совершенно спокоен. Да, убийство — это всегда трагедия, так что, пожалуйста, расскажите сотрудникам полиции всё, что вы знаете. Тогда будет можно быстрее поймать убийцу, и тот больше никогда не поднимет руку на других светлых и влюблённых.</p><p>Тони очень внимательно смотрит на Крейна. Едва заметно хмурится, как делает это всегда, когда пытается что-то вспомнить. Потом задаёт вопрос:</p><p>— Что у вас с рукой?</p><p>Вопрос останавливает поток причитаний Крейна. Он затыкается, смотрит на Тони, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что во взгляде Крейна мелькает неприязнь, которая тут же сменяется рассеянностью.</p><p>— Ах, это... Ничего особенного, порезался несколько дней назад.</p><p>Стив внимательней приглядывается к руке Крейна. Красная, воспалённая и опухшая ладонь перетянута бинтом.</p><p>Крейн явно не в восторге от такого внимания к своей персоне, так что, снова возвращается к причитаниям. Рассказывает печальные истории о том, что подросткам, которые приходят в центр за помощью, к сожалению, нельзя остаться здесь насовсем. По негласному соглашению между подобными центрами и органами опеки, персонал центра обязан сообщить, если подросток остаётся дольше, чем на месяц. А это такая трагедия, ведь здесь они чувствуют себя куда свободней и комфортней, чем в приютах. Здесь их не разлучат с родными.</p><p>— Почему вы не сообщили органам опеки о Ванде? — спрашивает Стив. — Не думаю, что для неё безопасно находиться здесь.</p><p>— Мы, — говорит Крейн, — мы все в центре, решили, что лучше будет позволить Наташе все обдумать за тот месяц, что она может провести здесь. Чтобы она сама для себя поняла, сможет ли отвечать за себя и сестру, сама решила, не лучше ли будет оставить со взрослыми хотя бы Ванду, если уж она сама не хочет в систему. Но её месяц на исходе. Конечно, мы уведомим органы опеки, когда он закончится. У вас есть ещё какие-то вопросы ко мне?</p><p>— Нет, — качает головой Стив. — Не покидайте город, пока идёт расследование, — просит он.</p><p>Крейн моментально вскидывается:</p><p>— Я что, подозреваемый?! — едва не задыхается от возмущения он.</p><p>— Пока нет, — отвечает ему Тони.</p><p>Теперь Крейн выглядит так, словно сейчас хлопнется в обморок.</p><p>— По ходу расследования могут возникать дополнительные вопросы, — вежливо поясняет Стив. — Не хотелось бы объявлять вас в федеральный розыск,</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Тони.</p><p>Они сидят в небольшом кафе и ждут, пока им принесут заказ. В машине по дороге сюда оба молчали, обрабатывая полученную информацию, теперь же пришла пора всё обсудить.</p><p>— Надо бы пересмотреть известные ритуалы, в которых требуется вырвать у жертвы сердце.</p><p>— Ацтекские, по-моему. Но вряд ли в современном мире кто-то ещё считает, что нужно кормить Солнце живыми сердцами поверженных врагов.</p><p>— Мало ли на свете психов, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Забыл принять таблетки, и вот уже кажется, что без жертвы Солнце перестанет сиять. Или ещё что-нибудь вбил себе в больную голову.</p><p>— Что бы он не вбил себе в голову, до такой степени его накрыло первый раз. Судмедэксперты сказали, что хоть и резали скальпелем, действовал явно не профессионал. И что он выбрал такой мерзкий способ только потому, что не смог всё проделать более аккуратно, хоть и пытался.</p><p>— Крейн показался тебе знакомым? — переводит тему Стив.</p><p>Им принесли еду, так что, хочется пока оставить неприятные подробности в стороне. Не то, чтобы Стиву они так уж мешали есть, но всё же.</p><p>— Возможно, — Тони поливает картошку кетчупом. — Но я пока не могу вспомнить, где и когда его видел. Да и видел ли вообще... Но ведёт он себя странно.</p><p>— Он и выглядит странно. Я бы подростком к нему бы за милю не подошёл.</p><p>— Не знаю... Возможно, для тех, кто приходит в центр, он кажется безопасным... Странным, но безвредным. К тому же, он не сдаёт их в опеку, а большего им зачастую и не нужно.</p><p>— Может быть... Когда речь идёт о подростках, да, но когда там живёт маленький ребёнок...</p><p>— Ты о Ванде?</p><p>— Да. Я бы хотел им помочь, но не знаю, как. Вряд ли Наташа согласится оставить сестрёнку в приюте, но жить на улице с маленьким ребёнком — последнее дело.</p><p>— У меня, кажется, есть идея, — улыбается Тони. — Мы их усыновим после того, как поженимся.</p><p>— Глупости ты говоришь, Тони Старк, — устало вздыхает Стив.</p><p> </p><p>Следующий день не приносит никаких новостей. Они проверяют несколько заброшенных зданий по пути следования мусоровоза. Пусто.</p><p>Под вечер Тони напрашивается в гости, потому что Стив неосторожно упомянул, что ещё не совсем прикончил фирменный мамин окорок. Они пьют пиво, едят сэндвичи, и Стив чувствует себя вполне счастливым. В голову лезут настойчивые мысли о том, что пора бы научиться готовить окорок самому и делать это каждый день, чтобы каждый день можно было приглашать Тони к себе.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Клинт звонит во время ланча. Он взволнован, да что там, он почти в панике — Наташа пропала.</p><p>Стив и Тони встречаются с Клинтом в кофейне недалеко от здания полиции — в само здание он заходить отказывается. Клинт с Вандой, у той глаза на мокром месте, ей хочется к сестре.</p><p>— Наташа бы не уехала без мелкой! — горячо говорит он. — Она её обожает!</p><p>— Ты давно знаешь Наташу? — спрашивает Тони.</p><p>— Всю свою жизнь. Мы жили рядом, дом в дом. У её отца был небольшой бизнес, но потом что-то пошло не так, он разорился. Уехал на Западное побережье, вроде, ему предложили там работу. И больше мы о нём ничего не слышали. Мать Наташи как раз была тогда беременна. Когда Ванда родилась, почти всё время с ней возилась именно Наташа. А их мать... после того, как муж пропал, ей всё стало по барабану. Ни работы, ни денег, Наташа почти забросила школу, потому что нужно было присматривать за мелкой. А матери было плевать. Потом её сбила машина, насмерть, сразу. Страховки не было, дом забрали за долги. С тех пор уже почти год прошёл, год Наташа кочевала по таким вот центрам, но ей ни разу, понимаете, ни единого разу не пришла в голову мысль отдать Ванду в приют! Наташа не могла сбежать.</p><p>— Когда ты обнаружил, что Наташа исчезла?</p><p>— Пару часов назад. Мы созванивались утром, я сказал, что скоро приду. Но в центре нашёл только Ванду.</p><p>— Я думал, ты живёшь в центре вместе с ними, — говорит Стив.</p><p>— Я не бездомный, — хмурится Клинт. — Мне есть, где жить. Жаль только, девчонки не могут жить со мной.</p><p>— Вещи Наташи тоже исчезли?</p><p>— Да. Всё выглядит так, будто она действительно ушла. Но я же говорю, она бы не оставила Ванду!</p><p>— Так, без паники, — решительно говорит Тони. — О похищении говорить, конечно, рано, но после того, как двое подростков, которые пробыли в центре некоторое время, были найдены убитыми, у нас есть все основания задействовать любые доступные ресурсы для поиска твоей подруги.</p><p>— И ещё... — мнётся Клинт. — Я не знаю, куда деть мелкую. Мои родители не оценят, если я заявлюсь с ней домой, а Наташа не простит, если за время её отсутствия Ванду заберут в приют.</p><p>— С этим мы справимся, — говорит Стив и звонит маме.</p><p> </p><p>— Как думаешь, могла Наташа всё-таки бросить сестру?</p><p>Они отправили Клинта отвозить Ванду, а сами вернулись в офис.</p><p>— Не знаю, — говорит Стив. — Клинт сказал, что она её обожает и одна бы не ушла.</p><p>— Это Клинт так говорит. А что Наташа на самом деле думала — не знает никто. Вспомни, она почти год болталась по социальным центрам. Денег практически нет, на работу не устроиться, в любой момент Ванду могут забрать... Не могло ли ей просто надоесть жить такой жизнью?</p><p>— Считаешь, ей захотелось почувствовать себя свободной?</p><p>— Почему нет? Даже мать может оставить своего ребёнка, если наваливается слишком много. А Наташа только сестра.</p><p>— Клинт сказал, что Наташа возилась с Вандой практически с её рождения. Всё равно, что мать.</p><p>— Но всё же не мать.</p><p>— Не только мать может любить беззаветно.</p><p>— Меньше пафоса, Роджерс, — хмыкает Тони, и вдруг застывает. Бледнеет, на лице его отражается паника. — Погоди. Погоди, как ты сказал? Беззаветно? А те двое убитых? Они же были влюблёнными, да?</p><p>— Да. В отчёте судмедэкспертов были указаны парные татуировки, что-то вроде «Вечно вместе», а Крейн рыдал над их огромным светлым чувством.</p><p>— Твою мать, — бормочет Тони. — Сердца любящие, сердце, любящее беззаветно... Стив, какая рука была повреждена у Крейна?</p><p>— Правая. А что такое?</p><p>— А то, что мужчинам надлежит резать правую руку.</p><p>— Тони, что происходит?</p><p>— Пиздец происходит, Стив.</p><p>— Я бы не отказался от подробностей.</p><p>— Погоди. Немного, — Тони достал телефон и набрал нужный ему номер. — Будут тебе подробности... Привет, Пеп. Да. Да, я тоже. Ну, прости, не до того было. Ха! Не дождёшься... Пеп, мне кое-что нужно. Не просто срочно, а позавчера. И я знаю, что у тебя это есть. Чего хочу? Все фотографии и списки нашего тёмного блока. И «Волхование всех презлейшее». Нет, крыша, к сожалению, не поехала. Всё, жду.</p><p>— А теперь, расскажи, что происходит, — просит Стив после того, как Тони кладёт трубку. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Ты ведь не читал книжки про Гарри Поттера, а, Стив? — спрашивает Тони.</p><p>— Пытался, но не впечатлился и бросил.</p><p>— А мы впечатлились. Я, Пеппер, ещё куча народа сначала в школе, а потом в колледже. Кто-то ходил в шарфе и мантии, кто-то изображал дуэли на волшебных палочках, кто-то набил себе Знак Мрака на руке. А мы посмотрели на это всё, гордо задрали носы, и решили, что в эту песочницу нам лезть не солидно — с нашим-то буйным воображением. И мы придумали свой тёмный блок. Вроде как истинные магистры Тёмной магии, куда там Волдеморту. Нет, жертвы мы не приносили, кровь не пили, кошек не мучали. На сборищах ржали в основном над всеми этими в шарфах и с палочками. Экспеллиармус, блядь! Нас с Пеппер, пожалуй, только один раз действительно конкретно накрыло. Вроде бы даже трезвыми были. Но накрыло. И сделали одну книжицу. «Волхование всех презлейшее». Она в шестой книге упоминается, так, вскользь, а нам стукнула в головы идея действительно её написать. Мы сидели пару месяцев, выдумывали всякие мерзкие рецепты. Не каких-то там жаб в молоке сварить, а вот это самое. Про то, что «возьмите человеческое сердце». Знаешь, Стив, когда меня отпустила вся эта чушь с волшебниками, я «Волхование» открыл и, пиздец, ужаснулся, чего мы там понаписали. А мы же добрые были, мы же ею делились. В интернет выложили... Придурки. Я потом немало времени потратил, чтобы вычистить оттуда эту дрянь. Она только у Пеппер и осталась — как памятник высшей степени идиотизма.</p><p>— Получается, не только у Пеппер, — вздыхает Стив.</p><p>— Так, пришло, — говорит Тони и открывает полученное сообщение. — Ну, что, сначала в книгу.</p><p>Тони щёлкает по обычному текстовому файлу. Задаёт поиск по тексту, и вот, Стив читает: «Коли желаешь исцелить неисцеляемое, да людишек не жалеешь, примени сей рецепт». А дальше и про порез руки, и про сердца, и про то, как лучше всего раскрыть их свойства...</p><p>— Ну что, — нервно усмехается Тони. — Оно. К сожалению. Теперь будем искать нашего великого тёмного мага.</p><p>Стив просматривает фотографии. На них много Тони, Пеппер, других избранный из «тёмного блока». И на трёх из просмотренных полутора сотен фото Стив замечает знакомое лицо. Он мало изменился с тех пор, Уилл Крейн.</p><p>— Вот теперь я его вспомнил, — говорит Тони. — Он был самым упоротым из нас, тёмный, блядь, маг. Ребята рассказывали, что он это долбаное «Волхование» реальной книжкой сделал. Страницы состарил, переплёл в кожу. Не в человеческую, надеюсь. Тогда мне это было до одного места. Только вот кто ж знал...</p><p>— Тони, только не начинай думать, что это ты во всём виноват, — быстро говорит Стив. — Да, ты приложил руку к созданию этой книги, но не ты заставил Крейна.</p><p>Ему сейчас очень жалко Тони. Это страшно, это катастрофа, когда годы назад сделанные глупости оборачиваются кошмаром в настоящем.</p><p>— Его тогда звали не Крейн. Маркус Эллиот, вот как его звали.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В центре их снова встречает Сью.</p><p>— Уилл Крейн сейчас у себя? — спрашивает Стив.</p><p>— Мистер Крейн? Да, конечно. Вас проводить?</p><p>— Нет, — цедит сквозь зубы Тони. — Сами дойдём.</p><p>Описанные в книге ритуалы должны проводиться ночью. Наташа пропала сегодня утром, скорее всего, она ещё жива. Напугана, травмирована, но жива.</p><p> </p><p>Тони едва не вышибает дверь в кабинет Крейна.</p><p>— Детективы? — приподнимается из-за стола тот. — Чем могу быть полезен?</p><p>— Ну, привет, Маркус, — говорит Тони.</p><p>На лице Крейна сначала появляется удивление, потом испуг. А после этого — злость и презрение.</p><p>— Что, наконец-то узнал меня, Великий Магистр Старк? — шипит он. — Наконец-то меня заметил!</p><p>— Ты что натворил, придурок? — почти спокойно спрашивает Тони, но Стив слышит, как в его голосе звенит едва сдерживаемый гнев. — Совсем ебанулся?</p><p>— О, нет, Старк, я нормален! Мой разум сейчас чист, словно слезы, что вылились из глаз Ким перед её смертью! — он хохочет.</p><p>Тони кидается к Крейну, но Стив успевает схватить его.</p><p>— Тони, не надо!</p><p>— Да что он сможет сейчас? — издевательски говорит Крейн. — Он отрёкся от тёмного учения, великие знания оставили его, он не причинит мне вреда, он ничтожество!</p><p>— Маркус, да тебе лечиться надо!</p><p>— Они пытались меня лечить. Они убедили меня, что я болен, я пять лет провёл в клинике, я почти перестал верить! Но потом я вернулся домой. И Книга, Книга, что ты, Старк, создал, заговорила со мной! Она направляла меня, она меня учила, я делал, как она велела... А потом мне снова сказали, что я заболел. Месяц назад, Старк. Мне сказали, что у меня неоперабельная опухоль мозга. Что мне осталось полгода, не больше. Но Книга сказала, что я не имею права оставить её. Что в ней есть рецепт, который поможет. Я должен был, понимаешь, Старк? Должен был!..</p><p>Крейн не договаривает. Он вдруг начинает задыхаться, из носа у него потоком льётся кровь, а потом он падает на стол, и больше уже не поднимается.</p><p>— Блядь. Ненавижу, когда они дохнут до суда, — мрачно говорит Стив.</p><p>Тони шумно втягивает воздух.</p><p>— Ничего, — с трудом произносит он. — Зато никакого принудительного лечения и рецидивов.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Наташу они находят совсем быстро, достаточно только было выяснить, что на имя Маркуса Эллиота недалеко от центра арендован небольшой склад. Девушка изрядно напугана, слегка дезориентирована после укола снотворного, но с ней всё в порядке и это главное.</p><p>Наташе приходится пройти осмотр в клинике, а потом долго давать показания. Отпускают её лишь под вечер, и она просит отвезти её к сестре. Стив везёт её домой к своей маме, где Наташа и остаётся. Мама говорит, что с радостью возьмёт на себя временную опеку над этими двумя девочками. А Стив впервые за то время, что живёт отдельно, уезжает без привычных контейнеров с едой, справедливо полагая, что две девчонки и Клинт, который напросился в гости убедиться, что с подругой всё в порядке, совершенно точно справятся со всеми мамиными кулинарным достижениями. Впрочем, мама делает ему с собой сэндвич, который он просто приносит домой и оставляет лежать на кухонном столе.</p><p> </p><p>Дело раскрыто в рекордные сроки, злодея постигла буквально-таки кара небес за его злодеяния, дети нашли себе новый дом. Вроде нужно радоваться, но Стив чувствует лишь опустошение. Он сидит, бездумно глядя в одну точку до тех пор, пока не раздаётся стук в дверь.</p><p>На пороге стоит Тони, и выглядит он совершенно потерянным.</p><p>— Не хочу сейчас оставаться один, — говорит он, и Стив пропускает его в квартиру.</p><p>Он тоже не может быть один.</p><p> </p><p>Тони просто сидит рядом и молча смотрит в стену. Стив довольно долго думает, стоит ли что-то говорить, но потом решает, что стоит:</p><p>— Тони, ты ни в чём не виноват.</p><p>— Конечно, — покорно соглашается он.</p><p>— Это была просто игра. Ты не мог знать, к чему она приведёт.</p><p>— Господи, ну почему я не мог сделать что-то хорошее?! Что-нибудь с пони, сердцами и радугой!..</p><p>— Это было бы слишком просто и предсказуемо, а ты не ищешь лёгких путей.</p><p>— Увы. Но иногда так хочется.</p><p>— Когда ты станешь искать лёгкие пути, я стану выяснять, не подменили ли моего напарника.</p><p>Они смеются, и Стива, наконец, отпускает. Настолько, что он кое о чём вспоминает.</p><p>— Дело закрыто, — говорит он. — Женимся прямо завтра по-быстрому или всё-таки организуем нормальную церемонию?</p><p>Возможно, стоило промолчать, не вспоминать вообще их шутливую договорённость, но Стив не может удержаться. Он ждёт, что Тони сейчас отшутится, но тот внезапно становится серьёзным.</p><p>— Стив... Прости, что я доставал тебя этим вот всем. Я же видел, что тебе не слишком приятно, просто... Просто ты мне нравишься. Чёрт, да я конкретно на тебя запал! Мы не будем так больше шутить, ладно?</p><p>Стив очень медленно сначала вдыхает, а потом выдыхает. Потому что, твою-то-мать, ему хочется сейчас прибить Тони. Гвоздями к потолку или в принципе, чтобы больше неповадно было. Стив с ума сходит, потому что думает, что интересен Тони исключительно как объект для шуток, а оказалось, что Тони к нему неравнодушен. И, кажется, считает, что сам он Стиву в этом плане безразличен.</p><p>— Стив, скажи что-нибудь, а? — просит Тони.</p><p>— Я сначала решу, трахнуть тебя или оторвать тебе голову, а потом что-нибудь скажу. Обязательно.</p><p>— В смысле? — Тони удивлённо моргает.</p><p>— Тони, ты — идиот. Хотя, нет, мы оба прекрасны в своём идиотизме... — Стив хватает Тони и, пока тот не успел ничего сообразить, опрокидывает на диван и наваливается сверху. — Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Тони Старк сейчас, когда мы, наконец, перестали шутить? Я выйду за тебя замуж. Потому что, чёрт побери, я люблю тебя, я жить без тебя не могу! А тебе всё шутки шутить. Хватит, дошутился. Мы женимся.</p><p>На лице Тони неверие сменяется радостью. Губы расплываются в улыбке, и Стив сцеловывает её. Господи, как же давно ему хотелось это сделать!</p><p>Последняя мысль Стива о том, что завтра они будут активно делить мамин сэндвич.</p><p>И это тоже любовь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>